User blog:Love Robin/DEBS - My Way
The following comprises *my* take on the DEBS organization. Initially, I was going to do some retcons to address some of the minor issues I have with the 2004 movie. Like their not bothering to arrest at least Lucy when they busted them in bed. I mean, she's still a wanted criminal, and Amy Bradshaw possibly a traitor… You don't just walk away in disgust, you arrest them! That aside, I have some more organizational ideas. Mostly to expand on the Catholic Schoolgirl theme. But instead of retconning, I'm going to the sequel route. "Endgame" was the end of a probational period, likely four years, which Mrs. Petrie was given to prove the value and worth of the DEBS Initiative. Amy is explained as being on extended deep-cover assignment as Lucinda Reynold's monitor and handler while helping to dismantle the Reynolds Crime Syndicate from within. Lucy herself is considered as a Confidential Informant and Turned Asset. These observable successes grant the DEBS Initiative full ratification within the International Intelligence Community with full United Nations authority and funding. With which Mrs. Petrie revisions the Initiative. Below are my ideas, concepts, and spins of DEBS Initiative 2.0. D.E.B.S. The Movie implies that "DEBS" stands for "Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength." This is a motto and not the proper name of the Agency. Just like "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity" is the motto for the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). For the Agency's proper name, I'm going with: Diligent Enforcement Bureau Supranational. ("supranational" means more than one nation; international) For the Cover School's "harmless/safe" name: Diversified Entrepreneurial Business School. Campus Adding to the existing Jameson University grounds proper, the fully ratified and funded DEBS 2.0 Initiative acquired, fixed up, upgraded, and repurposed several building properties in the nearby Town Center which had fallen into disrepair or financial distress including a church with a convent, an apartment building, a tract of brownstones, a couple of modest housing developments, and a small interior mall, revitalizing the entire area. In addition, several floors of the local mid-sized Tipton Hotel have been retained on a long-term basis for visiting guests. In fact, almost most of the surrounding failing town of Jameson has been assimilated in some fashion in support of the Initiative, although most citizens are only aware that the refunding of the university has revitalized and saved their community from wholesale disrepair and bankruptcy. The Town Center church was rechristened as Our Lady of Perpetual Diligence, which also refers to the new DEBS Operations Center and the DEBS Academy in general. Cover Students To act as "protective coloration", in addition to those of the DEBS Agency and Agent Program, Jameson University also maintains a large number of for-real non-agent college students who have no idea of the secret academy and agency they provide camouflaging cover for. Uniforms Students Basics The base uniform dress code for all Jameson students is: *Plaid skirt or jumper dress *Plaid tie—predominantly necktie, often breakaway for agents, variants are acceptable *White blouse—usually long-sleeved *White hosiery—predominantly kneesocks, variants are acceptable *Black footwear—predominantly Mary Janes, variants are acceptable Additional articles include: *vests—Plaid or Navy—open or closed styles *Navy sweaters—various styles *Navy School Blazer with DEBS Shield on the breast pocket **only Navy vests worn with blazers, never Plaid Faculty Teachers and Staff wear black and white Nun's Habits with no visible Plaid *Exceptions to this is The DEBS Founder, Director Mary Margaret Petrie ("Mary Margaret" mine) and Mister Phipps. Agents Variants mentioned above are mainly only available to Field Agents and must be approved by Special Dispensation by the Our Lady of Chastity department. Dispensation variants on record act as a Special Agent's initial form of visual identification. While to the naked eye the dress code appears the same for both DEBS and Covers, there are differences. Upon closer examination not only are the patterns of the Cover and DEBS plaids slightly different, but the thread-count of the skirts is also of greater quality for the agents. Seeded throughout the campus are secret and unintrusive hip-high scanners known only to the Agents which constantly test and track the movement of the entire student body. Quality of skirts determines who should have access to Agency and Academy areas or which should be turned aside by "bouncers" posing as groups of snarky and snobby cliques. The ties of the agents have an additional level of quality, having individual personal information encoded into them readable by swiping through card reader-like slots. Accessories *Smartwatch—microcomputer as multifunctional as any cellphone and smart device Weapons Where Initiative 1.0 allowed agents their choices of sidearms, Initiative 2.0 now mandates an agency-approved uniform line of specially customized firearms chambered in 9mm Parabellum/Luger ammunition. This means while there can be minor customization of individual firearms, all agents are not only familiar and comfortable with each others' firearms, but able to swap and share accessories and ammo. *DEBonaire Modular Assault Weapons System (MAWS) **DEBS Special—Customized Rockwall Industries Rockstorm 9mm with plaid grip ***(Real World: Baretta P-4 Storm) Sororities There are two main sororities at Jameson University. Both are chapters of Delta Epsilon Beta Sigma. However, one is written with uppercase Greek lettering (ΔΕΒΣ) while the other in lowercase (δεβς). The chapters are differentiated as Big and Little Sisters, with all the field agents members of the former while support-level agents are in the latter. A faction of cover students, thinking they are being snubbed out of elitism, is moving to launch their own sorority using alternative lunate-form Greek letters for delta epsilon beta sigma (₯ϵϐϲ), something the faculty leaders are considering to permit reasoning that if cover students have their own chapter they will be less inclined to try and force themselves into one of the others. Category:Blog posts